1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, and more specifically, carriage chassis with tri-lobed torsion stops and support structures for installation of carriage chassis with tri-lobed torsion stops.
2. Description of Related Art
In development environments computer components, electronics, and other electrical components from time to time are tested and debugged. In some environments, such components require high voltage test systems. Such high voltage may be dangerous to personnel performing tests on the components. One such environment, for example, includes support structure that provides power, testing equipment, and various docking or mounting options for components under test. In this example environment, components under test may be mounted or installed in the support structure by means of a carriage chassis. Such components under test may comprise an assembly of two ‘cards’ each of which includes a plurality of printed circuit boards (PCBs) with electrical components and a liquid-cooled cold plate that provides cooling to the electrical components of the PCBs. This cold plate/card assembly may be very large and very heavy, in some cases, several hundred pounds. This example assembly is typically fashioned with one card on either side of the cold plate. When power is applied to the assembly, dangerously high voltage is available at various points of the cards. To protect personnel from contacting these voltage points, a safety cover is inserted. The safety cover at present, however, may be removed while power is being provided to the card/cold plate assembly.